


You Jump, I Jump Right?

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Felix is great though, First Class Tina, First Class/Third Class, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Gen, Third Class Newt, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic AU, You jump i jump, flangst, rich/poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Your every day Titanic AU. Tina is a First-Class passenger on board the Titanic and is set to get married to a Mr. Percival Graves. However she is constantally compared to her 'perfect' sister. But when Tina meets Newt Scamander, a third class passenger who got on the ship after winning his tickets in a bet, she enters a completely new world and falls in love along the way.





	1. The Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly in love with the Titanic Movie and I hope that I can do this justice with these characters. Forgive me for making Graves an asshole. And some things have been changed as well, for example Queenie will fit the role of what Rose's mum was in the film for Tina. 
> 
> Also enjoy the little aesthetic that I have made.

* * *

 

The Titanic was supposed to known as the ship of dreams. It was luxurious, huge and was said to be unsinkable. Of course, everyone believed it and wanted to be able to get a space on the ship. It didn’t matter what class they were, of course the First-Class passengers seemed a lot fancier, dressing in suits and nice dresses while all talking about just how much money that they all had. It was a burgundy car that pulled up at the harbour, Percival Graves stepping out first, black suit and tie as he held out a hand first for Queenie Goldstein, dressed in a light pink and flowing dress with a grin as she looked up towards the vast ship. She was followed by her sister, taller in height with dark hair and was the complete opposite to Queenie. Porpentina, or Tina as she preferred to be called dressed in a darker dress and kept her head ducked down. She had been in England to be engaged to Mr. Graves, not something that she had intended on but, according to Queenie and since their parents had died, the two of them needed Tina to marry so that they could keep the money. Tina being the elder Goldstein had agreed into this as it was her duty to keep money in the family. She had to look after Queenie. Queenie who was everything that an Upper-Class lady was supposed to be.

Tina let her gaze fall onto the ship and she couldn’t help but, feel slightly under impressed. This was to be the ship to take her away from where she had been happy. Take her back to New York where she had to marry a man that she was told she had to be in love with. And then what? Have children with him and raise them in the quite backwards way, making them believe in etiquette and being what was known as proper. It wasn’t entirely something that Tina wanted to be involved with. She was led onto the ship without a word, made acquainted with some of the ships staff before she was taken to her rather luxury room. With a sigh, Tina let the staff that she didn’t particularly want there start to unpack certain things for her, clothes, paintings, Graves’ safe in which he kept their money well looked after. With a sigh, Tina sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh Teenie, this is so wonderful!” Queenie grinned and spun around the spacious room, unaware that her older sister was not in the best of moods.

“Yes, it’s great…” Tina huffed slightly and tried her best to ignore her sister.

“Oh, you’re just grumpy from all that travelling. You’ll feel much better when we go down and have dinner,” Queenie grinned and squeezed her sister’s hand before going off to dress in something suitable for their dinner party later.

 

Newt Scamander sat in an old run down pub, cigarette between his lips and a hand of cards. At stake were tickets to get aboard the Titanic.  Third class tickets but Newt was willing to take anything he could get. Constantly travelling from place to place with only the clothes on his back. He couldn’t afford to buy a ticket for himself so this was the only way that he was going to get a place on the ship. He looked across the table from behind his curls over to his opponent and putting out his cigarette he kept his face blank and threw down the hand that won him the game, and won him the tickets to go to America. With a grin on his face, Newt snatched up the tickets, the money and all but ran down the harbour towards the ship that was due to leave in five minutes. Skipping through the health check and just telling the ship’s staff that he had been all checked over Newt grinned and made his way up with the many others who waved goodbye families and the people that they loved. Newt didn’t have anybody to wave but, was high on the adrenaline yelling goodbye to the many people on the harbour and watching the waves as the ship went further and further. Even as a third-class passenger, Newt couldn’t quite believe his luck at being able to stay on the ship and have a place where he could sleep safely, somewhere that would provide him with food and just a place to live until they arrived back to New York.

The young Englishman was at the bow of the ship, looking over the edge at the water and the dolphins, stretching his arms out and feeling more free and happier than he had done in a while. With a whoop and a spring in his step, Newt stayed there for a while, the wind blowing in his face and causing his coat to flap out against the wind. He knew he couldn’t stay there forever though, and once he realised that he really should go and find the room that he would staying in, Newt jumped down from the railings and made his way down into the Third-Class halls.

He eventually found his room, and walking in he realised that it was a shared room, which Newt had no problem with. He was friendly enough, even if he found it hard to talk to people sometimes. Collapsing down onto one of the beds, he let out a happy sigh and looked up towards the ceiling of the boat, letting the gentle waves lull him to sleep as his mother used to do when he was just a boy. It was perfect and Newt couldn’t think of anything better.

 


	2. I'll Pull You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt and Tina meet and he saves her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters in the same sitting. Woot! I am already in love with this and I hope that you're all prepared for what's going to happen

Tina had a stressful first day, the lunch was mostly filled with her sitting at a table with a group of stuck up first-class passengers, Queenie was chatting away with many different people and Tina just sat, chin resting on her hand before she decided on lighting a cigarette, earning a sigh from her sister.

“Teenie, you know that I don’t like that. Ma and Pa wouldn’t have liked it either,” the blonde speaks with a disappointed tone to her voice. Tina didn’t reply and instead, blew some smoke in her sister’s direction before she felt the cigarette being taken from her by Graves.

“She knows,” he muttered with a shake of his head. “Now, I think I might order the lamb,” he spoke to one of the waiters. “Tina will have the same,” he decided before she could even get a word in for herself.

“You gonna cut her meat for her too Mr. Graves?” a voice sounded from another woman- Seraphina Piquery- at the table. She had joined with the small group, mingling of sorts, and had only recently come into the amount of money she now owned.

“Excuse me,” Tina spoke softly and stood up, exiting the dining hall to stop by the railings of the upper-class deck with a small sigh.

For Newt, the first day went by quite well. He had slept through the night and spent most of the time on deck with some of the other third class guys. He sat on a bench, sketch book in his lap and spent some time drawing a man and his young daughter when he heard a voice from beside him.

“Do you make any money off your drawings?” the American voice sounded, and Newt looked up to see a man of about his age, dark hair with a little stubble looking over his shoulder at the sketch that Newt was working on.

“No. I keep them quite private actually,” Newt answered. “Newt Scamander,” he offered his hand in greeting.

“Felix Eliot,” the man answered and shook Newt’s hand with a quite charming smile painted on his face, looking over towards some of the ship’s staff walking the First-Class dogs down on the Third-Class deck.

“Oh, that’s bloody typical. Letting the First-Class dogs come down here to take a shit,” he commented and looked back towards Newt who seemed to be transfixed by something. Or rather someone. 

Newt had his eyes fixed on the First-Class deck, standing against the railings, and looking out was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tina Goldstein, leaned against the railings, face mostly looking highly unamused and almost bored. Still, Newt had never seen anyone quite so breathtaking.

“Oh, forget it Newt. You’re more likely to have something actually edible to eat than ever getting with the likes of someone life her,” Felix shook his head, amused at his new friend’s sudden transfix with the First-Class woman.

“She’s beautiful…” Newt spoke, more to himself than anybody else. He didn’t even look away from her when a dark-haired man joined her, taking her arm, and speaking to her, perhaps her fiancé? She only gave him a look and walked away from him, and away from Newt’s line of vision. He let out a slight sigh and looked back to the sketch that had gone forgotten while Tina had been in view. He hated that the first time he saw her was probably going to be the last time that he saw her.

Or so he believed.

As night drew in, Newt lay on a bench staring up at the stars as he had done many nights back in England. He loved being with the stars, being alone with them and letting them keep him company rather than people.

Tina had spent the evening with many other First-Class passengers, speaking to people like a Mr. Abernathy who seemed to be close with her husband to be. He seemed a bit of an ass if Tina had to form an opinion, wanting to please Mr. Graves and calling Tina out on such trivial things, comparing her to Queenie who seemed to be completely perfect. It wasn’t something that Tina particularly wanted to hear while eating dinner, how her sister was everything that a First-Class lady should be, how Tina should take a leaf out of her sister’s book and start acting proper. After a while Tina, couldn’t take much more of it and excused herself from the table, feeling trapped and pressured by the number of things that were being expected of her. For a while, staying in First-Class, Tina appeared calm, fighting back the tears, and making sure to get out of sight of prying eyes, nosy passengers who wanted to know everything about everyone.

Once she managed to escape the eyes of being in public, Tina took off like a shot and ran down into the lower-class deck, tears painting her cheeks and stopped when she reached the rails of the ship. With a shaky breath, she looked down into the crashing waves below and with a heavy heart, climbed over the railings, swallowing hard and gripping the steel, prepared to jump.

“Miss?” Newt’s voice sounded from behind her, careful of his tone. He had heard her run past him, and seeing that she was in distress he had followed her at a slower pace until he realised what she was doing to herself. “What are you doing?” he asked gently.

“Get back. Don’t come any close!” Tina snapped back, looking over her shoulder at him. This was the last thing that she wanted. Someone to make a fuss over her.

“Just take my hand,” Newt reached out. “I’ll pull you back over.”

“No! Stay where you are, I mean it! I’ll let go,” she warned, breath hitching in her throat with a sob.

“No, you won’t.”

“What do you mean I won’t?” Tina looked over at him in disbelief. “Don’t think that you can tell me what I will or won’t do. You don’t know me!”

“You would have done it already,” Newt explained calmly. “Now come on take my hand,” he offered again, watching Tina as she shook her head, using one hand to wipe away her tears and almost losing her balance.

“You’re distracting me, go away!” she snapped again, eyes now fixed on Newt.

“I can’t,” Newt said simply. “I’m involved now and if you jump then I’m going to have to jump in after you,” he told her softly.

“Don’t be absurd!” Tina was all but glaring at him now. “You’ll be killed!” She didn’t want to be responsible for the death of another man.

“I’m a good swimmer,” Newt spoke simply and shrugged off his coat to the floor as if to make his point.

“The fall alone would kill you,” Tina tried to reason, her voice slightly faltering.

“Well, it would hurt,” Newt contradicted and kicked off his left shoe. “I’m not saying that it wouldn’t but, I’m more concerned with how cold the water is,” he answered and kicked off his right shoe in turn, fully prepared to jump in after her.

Tina looked down towards the water again and bit her lip slightly, the reality of what she was about to do sinking in slowly. Maybe she didn’t want to do this. Still, she remained exactly where she was over the railings and clinging on for dear life.

“How cold?” she asked, voice shaking.

“Freezing,” Newt spoke matter of factly. “Maybe a couple of degrees over,” he shrugged. “You ever been to Scotland?” he raised an eyebrow slightly.

“No,” Tina answered with a frown taking over her face.

“They have some of the coldest Winters there. I was out there once with my brother and we were ice fishing on a lake,” he explained and watched Tina’s face grow in confusion. “Ice fishing is you know when-”

“I know what ice fishing is!” Tina snapped, growing impatient with Newt’s explanation.

“Sorry,” Newt looked down slightly. “You just look like a girl that stays indoors a lot,” he explained. “Anyway, me and my brother were sitting on the lake and then I fell in. I’m telling you, water that’s right down there. Down deep. It hits you like a thousand knives and you can’t breathe. You can’t even think about anything apart from the pain,” he explained, eyes concerned as he watched her.  “It’s why I’m not looking forward to jumping in after you,” he finished.

“You’re crazy!” Tina accused of him.

“Maybe. I’ve been told that a lot, now come on,” he reached a hand out again. “You don’t want to do this, I know that you don’t.”

Tina looked at him for a moment, first at his face and then towards his out stretched hand. She sighed slightly before nodding, and reaching for his hand, turning herself around.

“Alright,” she breathed out slowly and took his hand, him holding onto her firmly so as not to let go.

“I’m Newt Scamander,” he told her with a slight smile on his face.

“Porpentina Goldstein,” she answered giving her full name as it’s what was polite.

“How about just Tina?” he offered a fuller smile, one that she returned and nodded in agreement. “Tina, it is,” he muttered.

Tina started to climb back over the rail, feeling safer for a moment. That was until she slipped on her own dress and Newt had to reach over, grabbing her with both of his hands in a slight panic. Her cries for help grew louder, alerting the attention of some of the staff who had begun making their way down as Newt tried to pull her over.

“I’ve got you, I won’t let go!” he promised and pulled her up and over. It was a slight struggle, but he ended up getting her over the rail and in a slight mess, he ended up half on top of her when she had landed on deck, her breathing slightly ragged, looking up towards Newt.

“Get back!” a voice called from behind them, a gun pointed towards Newt with Abernathy frowning at him. “Don’t move an inch!” he warned as Newt stepped back and away from Tina, fully aware of what all of this might look like, before looking back towards the two shipmen who had joined him shortly after. “Fetch the master at arms!” he told them, the two men walking off the get the available help and Mr. Graves.

Newt was soon handcuffed and starting to be detained by the quite muscular Master of Arms. Tina had been given a blanket and offered a glass of brandy which she quickly waved away, looking up towards Graves who had stood right in front of Newt.

“What made you think that you could lay your hands on my fiancé?” Graves accused, looking straight at Newt who had his eyes on Tina, wanting to know if she was okay or not. “Look at me you filth!” he grabbed Newt by the collar, the Englishman looking straight at him, slightly flustered. “What did you think that you were doing?”

“Percival stop! It was an accident!” Tina spoke up from where she was sitting.

“An accident?” Graves looked back towards Tina in disbelief.

“It was,” Tina stood coming over to stand between the man who had saved her and her fiancé. “It’s silly really. You see, I was leaning over and then I slipped,” she lied, both men looking towards her, Newt willing her to continue with her story.

“I was leaning over to see the uh- the-,” she made a spinning gesture with her hand trying to remember the word.

“Propellers?” Graves offered.

“Yes, I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. I almost fell overboard and if Mr. Scamander here saved me. He almost went over himself,” she explained hoping that her story would be believed.

“You wanted to see the propellers?” Graves asked shaking his head slightly at his fiancé’s antics.

“Women and machinery do not mix,” Abernathy let out a slight sigh and shook his head at Tina’s story.

“Was this true?” the Masters of Arms questioned Newt, looking towards him. He looked at Tina briefly and she looked towards him, eyes wide and pleading for him not to give anything away. She couldn’t afford anyone knowing what had really happened to her.

“Yeah, that was pretty much it,” Newt answered and Tina offered a slight smile to him.

“Then the boys a hero!” Abernathy answered. “Good for you son! Well done!” he smiled over to Newt.

Graves just gave Newt a look as he was uncuffed and turned his attention back to Tina, rubbing her arms slightly.

“Look at you, you must be freezing!” he commented and started leading her away.

“Ah, perhaps a little something for the boy?” Abernathy suggested to Graves with an eyebrow raise.

“Oh yes. A twenty should do it Mr. Abernathy,” he answered and started to walk away once again.

“Is that the going rate for the woman you love?” Tina questioned, coming to a stop, and just looking up at Graves.

“Tina is displeased. What to do?” he frowned slightly and studied his fiancé’s face for just a second. “I know,” he nodded and looked back towards Newt who was looking towards the floor. “Perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow and tell us all your heroic tale.”

Newt looked over to Tina and nodded once.

“Sure. Count me in,” he answered.

“It’s settled then,” Graves nodded and put a protective and slightly possessive arm around Tina, leading her away and back to the so-called safety of First-Class, leaning close to Abernathy as he leaves.  “This should be amusing.”

Newt watched them all go before looking back towards Abernathy and bit his lip, trying his luck at something.

“Can I take a cigarette?” he asked cautiously and much to his surprise, the shorter male took out a packet of cigarettes offering it towards Newt who took it gratefully and had it lit, taking a long drag, and blowing out the smoke.

“Curious,” Abernathy started, looking Newt up and down slightly. “That the young lady slipped so quickly and you still had time to remove your coat and your shoes,” he observed and walked away, leaving Newt to stand a little dumbstruck, wanting nothing more but to be able to talk to Tina once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a character invented by my good friend Sophia! I honestly love him, and I hope that you guys do too because Soph has great ideas for OCs.


	3. Say We'll Go There One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have a little get to know each other walk around the ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes some dialouge I'm taking directly from the film but, there are parts I'm going to cut out because lets be honest I want to mainly focus on Newt and Tina

Tina sat in her room that night, brushing a comb through her hair as she looked in the mirror. She let her gaze move up when she saw Graves walking towards her, hand resting on her shoulder.

“I don’t pretend to not know that you’re grown rather melancholy during our time on this ship,” he spoke and drew out a long velvet box from his coat pocket. “I was intending to save this until the engagement gala but, perhaps it will remind you of how much I love you,” he offered and placed the box in front of Tina.

She fumbled the lid off the box and looked down at the necklace that it contained, shining blue jewel glinting up at her.

“My goodness. Percival, is it…”

“Diamond? Yes,” he nodded with a smile on his face, taking the necklace out and placing it around Tina’s neck to see how well it fitted. “They call it the heart of the ocean. Rather fitting while on this ship don’t you think?”

Tina wasn’t entirely sure what she could even say, she just stared at the necklace overwhelmed by its sheer beauty. It was a heavy thing though, something that she didn’t intend to wear around the ship all the time. As soon as Graves had left, she took the necklace off replacing it back in the velvet box and stowing it away within the safe.

 

The morning after, Tina headed straight down into the Third-Class deck, she asked around with a few people to see if they had seen Newt. A couple of people just ignored her, thinking that she was just a stuck-up girl who didn’t care about them. She eventually found Newt, sitting with Felix once again and holding his sketch book in his lap.

“Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked approaching him.

“Tina!” Newt smiled up at her and stood. “How can I help you?”

Felix simply rolled his eyes, watching his friend become completely giddy at the sight of a woman that he was attracted to. Newt seemed barely able to keep his tongue in his mouth while looking at Tina.

“Can we talk in private?” Tina asked softly.

“Of course,” Newt started walking, letting Tina follow next to him, staying quiet for a few moments until they were out of earshot from Felix and up into the First-Class deck instead. Tina wasn’t ashamed to be seen with him up there after all.

“Mr. Scamander I-,”

“Newt.”

“Newt, I feel so silly. I waited all morning to work up the nerve to actually come and talk to you,” Tina told him softly.

“Well, here you are,” he smiled at her softly.

“Here I am,” she agreed and nodded with a small smile painting her lips. “I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for saving me and pulling me back but, also for your discretion.”

“You’re very welcome Tina,” he answered softly and watched her for a couple of seconds, Tina running a hand through her hair with a slight sigh. She hated that it was Newt, someone who was a lot worse off than her to be the one that found her last night.

“I know what you must be thinking of me Newt. Poor little rich girl, what’s she got to be so upset about?” Tina pointed out.

“No. That’s not what I’m thinking at all,” Newt shook his head softly and kept his eyes on her. “I was thinking what could have possibly happened to hurt this girl so much that she feels so trapped and like there’s no way out?” Newt answered her.   

“I don’t,” Tina wasn’t entirely sure how to even explain it. “I just feel so trapped you know. These people with their ideals and everything and I just felt so trapped by it all. I was angry and I started running and then I ran out of room,” she begun to talk at a rapid rate.  “I was angry at them, I wanted to make them sorry!”

“Of course, they would be sorry, you’d have been dead,” Newt observed.

“I’m such an idiot Newt,” Tina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I never should have done that.”

“The guy last night. The one in the suit with his dark hair, he one of those people?” Newt asked curiously.

“Which guy?” Tina searched his face for a moment. “Oh! Percival? He is the embodiment of them,” Tina assured Newt.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“Worse I’m afraid,” Tina sighed and presented Newt with the quite expensive engagement ring upon her finger.

“Holy Hell, look at that thing! You would have gone right to the bottom!” Newt smirked at her and the two of them laughed together for a second, Tina stepping closer to Newt as they did enjoy that moment together.

“So, you feel trapped because you’ve got to marry this guy?”

“Exactly,” Tina nodded in agreement.

“Don’t marry him then,” Newt pointed out as if it were the obvious answer.

“It’s not that simple,” Tina tried to explain.

“Not that simple?” Newt looked at her in disbelief.

“Newt, please don’t judge my world until you’ve seen it for yourself.”

“I guess I’ll see tonight,” he pointed out with a small shrug and watched Tina shake her head slightly, her eyes landing upon his sketch book.

“What is this?” she asked, taking the sketch book lightly and taking a seat on one of the sun loungers, Newt sitting beside her.

“Just some sketches,” he answered with a slight shrug as Tina looked through the book. She smiled slightly looking down at each one. To her they were amazing. Truly something that Newt should be proud of. Each pencil line something that Tina greatly admired.

“These are good Newt. They’re very good,” she smiled up at him and went back to look through them all.

“They didn’t think much of them in Paris,” Newt shrugged slightly and instead of looking at the sketches, he let his eyes fix on Tina. Taking in the shape of her face, every curve, her brown eyes that had a spark within them. A spark that he suspected he was going to fall in love with.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Truly,” Tina looked towards him for a second, and fighting away a blush when she met his green eyes, she looked back to the sketch book. Which had become slightly embarrassing. Many sketches of women completely nude. The drawings seemed to show their souls though, something not easily achieved by many. She kept her eyes on the paper, feeling as though she may blush if she looked at Newt again.

“Are these drawn from life?” she asked gently.

“Well, that’s the good thing about Paris. Lots of girls are willing to take their clothes off,” Newt pointed out, to which Tina nodded and turned her attention back to the sketches. There were a few that used the same woman on a lot of different sheets of paper.

“You like this woman. You used her several times,” Tina pointed out, wanting to know if he had been in love with the woman in the pictures.

“She had beautiful hands you see,” Newt pointed to one of the sketches, focusing on the woman’s hands entirely.

“I do believe that you were in love with her Mr. Scamander,” Tina looked at him for a split second before going back to the sketches.

“No. Only with her hands,” Newt answered.

“You have a gift Newt. You can see people,” Tina spoke softly, eyes fixed on his now.

“I see you,” he told her, not planning to look away from her at any point.

“And?”  was all that she could get got, breathing growing more intense.

“You wouldn’t have jumped,” he grinned at her.

 

Tina spent most of the Morning with Newt, going into the afternoon as they both walked around the ship together, Tina almost with a skip in her step as she walked with him.

“You know it’s always been a dream of mine to just chuck it all away. Be an artist and live it poor but, free!” she giggled slightly and Newt watched her, a grin forming on his face as she spoke about the life that he knew all too well.

“You wouldn’t last two days. There’s no hot water or any caviar,” he pointed out, teasing her only slightly.

“For your information, Newt, I have never liked caviar! And I am tired of people laughing at my dreams and sending me away with a pat on the head,” she pointed towards him, face serious for a second before she broke out into a brilliant smile.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Newt laughed softly, shaking his head at her.

“There’s just something in me Newt! I can feel it and I don’t know what it is. Should I be an artist or a dancer?” she twirled around to try and show her point, before noticing a man with a camera pointed at a woman.  “Or perhaps a moving picture actress!” she grinned and pulled Newt closer, pretending to strike a pose and getting him to pose with her. The two of them laughing and Tina feeling something that she hadn’t felt in a while. It was almost as though Newt brought out the happiness that had been so supressed for years. He wouldn’t judge her. He wouldn’t make fun of her.

They leant against the railing and Tina looked towards Newt with a smile.

“So, what happened after Paris, Mr. Wanderer Newt?” she asked softly, a gleam in her eye.

“After that, I went on over to Los Angeles to this little pier. I would sketch people by one of the roller coasters for ten cents apiece,” he told her.

“Wow. Impressive,” Tina grinned at him.

“It was great money. I would make a dollar a day sometimes during the Summer. When it got cold though, I went back to Paris so that I could see what the other artists were all up to,” he answered her.

“Say that we’ll go to that pier one day! Even if it’s just talking about it,” Tina looked at him, eyes slightly wide and smile on her face.

“Okay. We’re going to go down there and we’ll drink cheap beer, and then we’ll ride on the roller coasters until we throw up. Then we’ll go down to the beach and ride horses. You know, like real cowboys. None of that side saddle crap,” he shook his head at her with a grin.

“You mean, one leg over each side?” Tina’s eyes widened slightly but, she laughed. “How scandalous! Will you teach me?”

“Of course,” Newt nodded as if it were obvious that he would do this for Tina.

“Can you teach me to spit like a man? It’s so unfair that only men get to do that!” Tina complained, feeling slightly drunk on happiness.

“What? They didn’t teach you any of that in finishing school?”

“No,” Tina laughed.

“Okay, come on I’ll show you,” Newt leaned back, hands on the rail and spat over the edge of the boat into the water while Tina watched, hand on her head and laughing. “Your turn.”

Tina attempted it but, wasn’t quite so impressive as what Newt had done. He laughed at her attempt and rolled his eyes, it was just as he had expected.

“That was pitiful. No come on, you’ve got to really hack it up, like this,” he demonstrated again and looked to Tina expectantly, who did it in return and earned a smile from Newt. “That was great!” he approved.  Tina turned to him with a grin on her face that suddenly left when she saw Queenie’s disapproving face, stood behind Newt along with Seraphina Piquery, and suddenly made herself become quite composed.

“Queenie, this is Newt Scamander,” she introduced.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Newt smiled at her and Queenie forced a smile back at him, but clearly didn’t like the look of him. Piquery however observed Newt with some delight, and a smile on her face, finding his and Tina’s antics quite amusing. They were all broken out of their awkward silence though by the sound of a bugle.

“Do they have to announce dinner like a damn cavalry charge?” Piquery shook her head slightly.

“Come on Queenie, shall we go dress?” Tina looked towards her sister who simply nodded in return before Tina looked towards Newt once again. “See you at dinner,” she smiled at him and left with her sister, Newt just watching her leave.

“Son, do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Piquery asked him with an amused smile on her face.

“Not exactly,” Newt answered honestly.

“Well, you’re about to fall into the snake pit. What are you planning to wear?” she raised an eyebrow slightly and Newt gestured down to the outfit he was already wearing. Not something that someone would wear to a formal dinner. “I thought so. Come on, I have something that might fit you,” she led Newt away to go and get an outfit for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and don't be afraid to offer any advice


	4. To Making It Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has dinner with the First Class passengers and then takes Tina down to see what a real party is like in Third Class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, this took about 2 hours to write and I was actually watching Titanic at the time. For inspiration you know.

Tina and Queenie both dressed and while Tina tried to stay quiet, not wanting to get into much discussion with her sister. Particularly not since she could tell that Queenie didn’t like Newt.

“You know you can’t act like that Tina. It’s not what a lady is supposed to be acting like. I don’t like that Third-Class boy,” Queenie mentioned, a frown on her face as her sister simply sighed.

“He saved my life Queenie. The least you could do is be polite to him,” Tina pointed out and pushed past her younger sister, intending to go straight to the dining hall. Somewhere that she was for once, looking forward to sitting in.

Tina entered the exquisite hall to be entered just before the dining hall itself. Walking down the stairs in a black and burgundy dress, her eyes clapped on Newt waiting at the bottom. A smile spread on her face when she saw him wearing a suit, rather than his usual shirt and brown pants combination. He turned when he heard the footsteps and smiled softly at the sight of Tina. He felt the same infatuation as he had when he had first seen her. Taking her hand softly, he placed a kiss to the back of it, earning a grin from Tina.

“I saw that in a cartoon once and I’ve always wanted to do it,” Newt confessed to her, to which Tina simply laughed. Tina took his arm, and led him over to where Graves and her sister were both waiting.

“Darling,” Tina spoke softly towards Graves. “You remember Mr. Scamander?” she offered and nodded towards Newt.

“Oh. Mr. Scamander,” Graves looked towards the British man and raised an eyebrow. “You almost pass as a gentleman,” he spoke as if he didn’t really care that much for what Newt was looking like or how he was dressed.

“Shall we?” Tina offered towards Newt and he simply nodded in return, Graves taking Queenie’s arm, Newt taking Tina’s and them all walking towards the dinner hall, with Tina telling Newt about each and every passenger. That was until Seraphina had joined them.

“Care to escort a lady to dinner?” she asked Newt with a slight smile on her face, as Tina just grinned. At least there was one other person in First-Class that appreciated Newt for who he was and didn’t just see him as the scum of the Earth. Much like she knew that Queenie saw him.

Newt joined their table and Newt was a little taken aback by the sheer amount of cutlery that was set in front of him. He had no idea that he needed so many forks for only three courses. Still, he tried not to mention it and worked his way inwards, listening to the conversations about some trivial things. Things that all involved money it seemed anyway. Everybody seemed to believe that Newt came from some money though. New money but, they still all saw him as one of them. Until Queenie decided to speak up.

“Mr. Scamander, what are the Third-Class rooms like? I hear that they’re quite good on this ship,” she looked towards him, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

“The best I’ve seen,” Newt answered with a slight shrug. “Hardly any rats,” he joked slightly, earning a laugh from the rest of the table.

“Mr. Scamander is joining us from Third-Class. He did a favour for my fiancée last night,” Graves pointed out.

“So where exactly do you live then Mr. Scamander?” Queenie tilted her head slightly to the side, wanting to find out some more, just to be reminded that this wasn’t someone her sister should be with. She loved Tina of course but, she wanted what was best for her and she wanted Tina to marry into a family where they could keep their riches.

“Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic,” Newt explained. “I won the tickets in a game of poker you see. I had a lucky hand. A very lucky hand,” he grinned and looked over towards Tina knowing that the luck he was talking about was about meeting Tina before he was interrupted by one of the staff.

“How do you take your caviar sir?” he asked Newt.

“No caviar for me,” Newt replied. “I never did like it much,” he winked towards Tina and she couldn’t help but, blush slightly looking down. “You see, I think that I’ve got everything I need right here. I have the air in my lungs, clothes on my back and a warm place to sleep,” Newt mentioned. “The way I see it, life’s a gift and I don’t intend on wasting it. I live to make every moment count,” he raised his glass to take a sip.

“To making it count,” Tina spoke softly and raised her own glass with a smile towards Newt and the rest of them all made a toast on Newt’s words. Something that seemed like a good thing to make a toast too anyhow.

The group spoke together and Tina leant over to whisper to Newt as all the men had started getting up, and leaving the women to all remain sat with cups of tea and the cake that the staff had provided for them.

“Next it’ll be brandy in the smoking room,” she whispered to Newt and sure enough Abernathy had spoken up.

“Gentleman, shall we have some brandy?” he asked towards the group, earning a lot of nods and agreement from the men all around him. Newt simply laughed and smiled at Tina, sitting back in his seat.

“Joining us Scamander?” Graves spoke up.

“No I think it’s time for me to retire back to where I came from,” Newt answered, earning a disappointed look from Tina.

“Right. Tina, would you like me to escort you back to your room?” Graves spoke, hands resting on the back of his fiancées chair.

“No, I think I’ll stay here,” Tina answered softly, Graves nodding and walking out, with Newt standing and coming over to Tina as well.

“Must you go Newt?” she asked softly, looking up towards him.

“I should get going and get back to the other street rats,” he smirked at her and took her hand, sliding a note into her palm subtly. He left shortly after, and Tina looked down towards the note that he had left in her hands.

_Make it count. Meet me by the clock._

Tina stood when she had read the note, excusing herself from everyone else and heading out towards the clock, where sure enough there was Newt, who held out his hand towards her which she gladly gave.

“Do you want to see what a real party looks like?” Newt asked with a smirk on his face, taking Tina straight out of First-Class and below deck. Before going to the main hall in the Third-Class area, Newt got dressed back into what he had been comfortable in before and led Tina down into a hall that was full of music, laughter, and dancing.

She couldn’t help the grin that took over her face as Newt led her over to a table and let her sit down. The music started playing a new song, and before Newt could ask Tina to dance, he was tapped by a young girl of about seven.

“Mr. Scamander, can you dance with me?” the girl asked and Tina couldn’t help but, smile sweetly towards Newt, giving a nod as if to tell him that it was okay and that she would be fine sitting by herself.

Newt smiled towards Tina and took the girls hand, letting her drag him onto the dance floor as Tina happily watched, clapping along with the other passengers who weren’t dancing. Her smile was fond and affectionate while she watched Newt. It was something she certainly admired anyway. He seemed so good with kids, seemed to be someone who would get on with just about anyone and happily talk to anybody who spoke to him. Something that Graves would never do anyway.

The song ended and Newt leant down to speak to the young girl, and nodded towards Tina.

“I’m going to dance with her now,” he spoke softly, earning a small nod from the girl before he came over and pulled Tina up, taking her onto to the dance floor as the next song started to play a little enthusiastically.

“We’re going to have to get a little closer,” Newt told her and pulled her closer towards him, hand on her waist. “Like this.”

“Newt! I don’t know this dance!” Tina spoke, slightly panicked.

“Neither do I. We just have to go with it,” Newt laughed and started to lead, with a grin on his face as Tina tried to follow his lead. She couldn’t help but, laugh along with him as the music got louder and faster as did their dancing. And then Newt just had to go and pull her up onto the stage as well. He let go of her hand and decided to show off a little himself, almost sort of a line dance or a tap dance, trying to impress Tina. She looked on in wonderment before, getting a smirk on her face, kicking off her shoes and beating Newt at his own game. Newt simply laughed and before she knew it, he took her hands again and started to spin both of them in a circle, Tina’s face lighting up and laughing along. It was the most fun that she seemed to have had for a while, and he loved seeing her smiling and laughing. Something that he only hoped that he would get to see a lot more.

They came to a stop eventually and Newt went to grab both of them a beer, handing one of the plastic cups to Tina and watching with a slight eyebrow raise as she all but downed it. She looked towards him and smirked at his amazement.

“What? You think a First-Class girl can’t drink?” Tina asked with a head shake with Newt smiling softly and opening his mouth to speak before someone pushed past them both, Tina spilling her drink slightly and Newt finding himself getting quite defensive.

“Newt. It’s alright,” Tina assured him with a smile. “I’m fine, honestly,” she giggled the alcohol going to her head a little. He simply smiled in return and shook his head, as more music had started up and people all joined hands, doing a group dance to which Tina was more than happy to join in with, grabbing Newt’s hand and dragging him along with her, until the song ended.

When it had ended, she looked towards some men sitting at a table in an arm wrestle and smirked slightly. She made her way over, with a new-found confidence as Newt watched on with a smile growing on his face.

“So, you think you’re big tough men?” Tina grinned. “Let’s see you do this,” she challenged them all, the men who had been arm wrestling looking up towards her. “Hold this for me Newt,” she held up the hem of her dress. “Hold it up.”

Newt obliged and watched as Tina stood, her face concentrating slightly and standing on just her toes at first, and then on to be standing on her big toes. Almost like a ballerina of sorts, before she let out a small yelp and fell into Newt’s arms with a grin on her face.

“I haven’t done that since I was fifteen,” she confessed, him keeping her eyes on her lost in the moment. They both remained unaware that they had been spied by Abernathy, who had been sent to look for Tina on orders of Graves, and with the information he had received from simply watching them there, he knew that he had gotten all the information that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments, kudos or anything else. Anything is welcome, and much appreciated :) I already know what's happening in the next chapter and if you know the film then you should do as well. And we all know exactly which scene is coming up in the next couple of chapters ;)


	5. I'm Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the good ol' famous scene that everyone loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lot shorter than the others because not a lot happens

Tina sat in the parlour room the next day, sitting opposite to Graves and sipped at a cup of coffee, while he looked towards her as if figuring out what he wanted to say.

“I had hoped that you’d come to me last night Tina,” he started, eyes fixed upon her like a predator stalking out his prey.

“I was tired,” Tina answered softly.

“No doubts your adventures last night proved to be quite exhausting,” he spoke, voice growing harsher to which Tina simply stayed silent and looked towards the ground. She had hoped that he wouldn’t find out about that. That he wouldn’t know about the dancing, or anything else that had happened in the Third-Class area. “You are not to behave like that again Tina. Do I make myself clear?” he snapped.

Tina looked over towards him, placing the cup in her hand down onto the table between them, brain playing with what she should say in answer to that. She wasn’t ashamed of what she had done and she didn’t want someone that was supposed to care about her talking to her like she was something to be ordered around.

“I’m not one of your little soldier people that you can just order around,” she spoke, eyes fixing upon Graves with a certain fire in there. “I’m your fiancée!”

“My fiancée…” Graves spoke gruffly and stood, knocking the table to the floor with a crash and causing Tina to jump back slightly, growing smaller in her chair. “Damn well right you’re my fiancée! And you are my wife in practice so you are to do what I say!” he told her harshly and left an almost quivering Tina, feeling very small in her chair to try and tidy up the broken cups and fix up the table.

 

Newt had come into the First-Class area a little later in the Morning, making his way down to the choir hall, wanting to come and speak to Tina but, was ultimately stopped by one of the stewards, disallowing him to go any further.

“I just need to speak to someone,” Newt tried and made his way to get back again, just to see Tina.

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t come past here,” the steward answered pushing him back once again with a sigh.

“He’ll tell you,” Newt pointed out, as Abernathy came out to speak to Newt himself.

“Mr. Scamander, you are not supposed to be here and Mr. Graves and Miss. Goldstein do not wish to be bothered by your presence either. If you would kindly make your way back to Third-Class, there will be no trouble,” he spoke quite firmly, pushing Newt away. Away from the First-Class area and away from Tina.

 

Tina was due a tour of the ship around the First-Class area later that day, and she knew that she would have to give some interest. She was interested however, in the life boats. She had calculated in her head the amount of life boats and amount of people on the ship and it had been troubling her. With some confidence, she walked with the boats designer.

“Sir, I’ve done the maths and if my calculations are correct, there aren’t enough life boats for everyone on this ship,” Tina pointed out with a slight frown.

“Nothing escapes you does it Miss. Goldstein?” the man laughed slightly. “I had intended on more life boats but, there aren’t enough for half the people on the ship. I was going to add more but, people felt that it looked rather cluttered so I was declined.”

“Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship,” Graves pointed out with an eye roll and walked on along with Queenie and Tina following just behind, before she had been grabbed out of nowhere by Newt, who had disguised himself with a jacket and hat, taking her by the arm and leading her into a quiet room, away from everyone else.

“Newt, what are you doing?” Tina shook her head slightly, not having expected to have seen him again quite so soon.

“I needed to see you again,” he explained softly, hands coming to rest on her shoulders gently. “I had to see you Tina.”

“Newt. We can’t do this! I can’t do this!” she looked up at him, images of how she was supposed to be entering her mind. Images that meant she couldn’t be with Newt. She couldn’t even be associated with him if she knew what was good for her.

“Tina please! Don’t you see? They’ve got you trapped!” he tried to reason with her.

“Newt. I am engaged! I’m engaged to Percival, Newt! I love him!” she argued, but more so tried to convince herself, even if she didn’t quite believe it.

“Tina, please. You are strong yes, and you’re a fighter. You have a fire in you that I love Tina. It’s what I love about you, but pretty soon that fire’s going to burn out if you keep conforming to what they want you to be! You’re a spoilt brat Tina, and you know that you are. You can change though. I know that you can,” he all but begged her, wanting her to see his side of things and how she was expected to act wasn’t right.

“Leave me alone Newt,” Tina muttered and pulled herself away from him, leaving the room and leaving him just by himself. Newt watched her go with a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair before heading off to his own part of the ship once again. He had tried his best and that’s all that had really mattered. If Tina didn’t want to see things the way that he did, then that was up to her.

 

Tina let the words that Newt had said to her play on her mind. Especially during a brunch with her sister and some of the other women on the ship. Her eyes were focused across the room where a mother was trying to teach her young daughter the proper etiquette and posture that a lady was supposed to have ingrained into her brain. It’s when she realised that she couldn’t do this anymore. Standing and leaving the other women to their talking and drinks, Tina found herself at the bow of the ship once asking around where she might find Newt, and sure enough there he was.

“Hello Newt,” she spoke softly and he turned to face her with a smile taking over his face as she stepped forward towards him. “I changed my mind,” she told him which brought an even wider smile to his face.

“They told me that I might find you up here,” she added and he put a finger to his lips and shushed her.

“Come on, close your eyes,” Newt told her and took her hand once he made sure that her eyes were in fact closed. He led her up towards the bow of the ship and guided her to step up slightly and hold out her arms, positioning himself to stand right behind her, his face inches away from hers. “Alright, open your eyes,” he instructed with a whisper and as she did so, she let out a little laugh and grinned.

“Newt!” she laughed again and looked straight out to the horizon. “I’m flying Newt!” she giggled, and it did feel as though she was floating through mid-air with only Newt for company. He simply grinned and brought his arms down to wrap around her waist without saying a single word.

Tina turned her head towards him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and as the sun was starting to set, she leant in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. It somehow felt right, it felt like this was the exact person who she should be kissing for the rest of her life, and Newt gladly returned the kiss, holding her close as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's coming up next chapter!


	6. To the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina asks Newt to draw her like one of his French Girls  
> And they run away from Abernathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write guys honestly

Tina took Newt by the hand, leading him into the First-Class area and straight to her room. She had tried to explain about the room being very fancy, and something that she didn’t exactly want to show off but, Newt had asked and she was willing to show them.

“This is very fancy,” Newt laughed looking around at the luxurious room that was just as big as the hall that they had danced in down in steerage the previous day. Tina looked towards Newt before heading to the safe and taking out the velvet box that contained the necklace. Taking out the necklace she held it out for Newt to look at.

“Whoa. This thing is posh! Is this a sapphire?” he asked, holding up the necklace to the light as he examined it.

“Diamond actually,” Tina spoke, staring over his shoulder at the necklace. She trusted him enough to not steal if after all. That and she did have a request for something that she wanted from Newt. It took a little bit of courage for her to even speak up, but she kept her eyes on Newt and lifted a hand to rest on his shoulder.

“Newt, I want you to draw me like one of your French Girls,” she requested. “Wearing this,” she nodded towards the diamond, and bit her lip gently with what she was thinking exactly for him to draw her.

“Okay,” he nodded, eyes still on the diamond.

“Wearing only this,” Tina added and Newt looked down at her, nodding once and unable to speak. He swallowed a little and kept his eyes fixed on Tina, lips slightly parted as his eyes looked her up and down. Tina took the necklace from his hands and entered the bedroom, letting Newt move the couch slightly and lay out the artist’s pencils and sketch pad on the table. He let out a small sigh and tried to keep himself together. Hiding a blush, he took a seat and looked down towards his paper. Eyes fixed on that, rather than the bedroom door. That was until he heard it open and Tina walked out with a robe on, holding something within her hand.

“The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll,” she spoke softly and walked towards Newt, placing a ten cents coin in his hand. “As a paying customer, I expect to get what I wish,” she smiled softly at him.

Stepping back, Tina let the robe drop to the floor and Newt shifted slightly, keeping his eyes fixed upon her eyes. He had to admit that a bare Tina was slightly distracting but, then he tried to keep professional about it and pointed over towards the couch.

“Over on the bed- the sofa I mean,” he spoke softly and brought the sketch pad closer to him as Tina lay down, one hand just above her head and the other resting next to her face. Newt offered a small smile and took a deep breath, yet he seemed so calm and was completely unaware to the fact that Tina was feeling more than nervous. Her heart pounding against her chest as she watched Newt work and smiled a little when she saw his slight hesitation at what point, with his pencil on paper.

“I do believe that you are blushing Mr. Scamander. I can’t imagine someone like Monet blushing while he makes his art,” she teased softly.

“He does landscapes,” Newt pointed out with a slight laugh. “Just relax your face. No laughing,” he told her and went back to the drawing. Both staying in silence as he continued to sketch and Tina kept her eyes fixed on him. That being the most intimate and erotic moment of her life. Up until later that night of course.

Tina pulled the robe back on once Newt nodded to tell her that he was finished, and came to stand behind him, looking down at the drawing. Her smile grew and she watched Newt as he signed and dated the picture, looking up towards Tina.

“Thank you,” Tina whispered and placed a soft kiss to Newt’s lips, him returning the kiss eagerly. She still felt some butterflies when she did kiss him. This was something she never thought that she’d be doing but, now that she could and now that she felt comfortable, she felt more free. Felt as though she could truly be herself. Newt handed her the sketch in a small folder and she ran a hand through his hair before moving into another room and writing a little letter, folder on the side.

“What you doing?” Newt asked her, coming over towards her and Tina simply held up the folder for him along with the note.

“Will you put this in the safe?” she asked softly, and smiled at him. Newt nodded and took both items, taking them over to the safe to let them be safely back in. His eyes lingered on the money for a little while but, he left it at that, coming back out to the living area as Tina got dressed into another dress.

“You look nice,” Newt smiled at her and she was about to step closer to him, when they heard the door open slightly and Tina thought on her feet, grabbing Newt’s hand, and dragging him into the bedroom towards the other door just before Abernathy had walked into the room, looking for Tina after being sent by Graves.

They both walked down the hall, hoping to avoid Abernathy but, looked back when they heard a door open and saw him advancing on them. With a slight grin playing on her face, Tina tightened her grip on Newt’s hand.

“Come on!” she urged with a playful laugh and dragged Newt along as she ran down the halls, heading straight for the elevators which they only just got to and closed before Abernathy had made it. With a slight smirk on her face, Tina looked up to him and gave him the finger, earning a smile of approval from Newt and a laugh.

They ran the length of the ship, getting lower and lower until they were down with all the men that worked to keep the boat running. It was slightly overwhelming with the heat but, Newt and Tina were fuelled on adrenaline as they ran through the steam, the boilers, and the working men who all looked at them slightly baffled, watching them as they left the engine room and found themselves down in the car storage.

Newt grinned, looking around at all the fancy cars. He had never seen so many and it was almost like he was a First-Class passenger, as he led Tina over to one of the cars. She pulled a serious face as a slight charade and looked towards him expectantly. Newt catching onto the little roleplay that she was doing, straightened, opening the car door for her and offering a hand to help her get in.

“Thank you,” Tina nodded at him and let a brilliant smile break out onto her face as Newt closed the door and climbed up to the front of the car as if to drive it. She grinned and moved forward in the car, bringing down the screen so that she could easily talk to Newt from where she was sitting, arms coming to wrap around his front, as he honked the horn and looked back towards her.

“Where to Miss?” he asked her, keeping on with the game that they were playing with each other from when they found the cars.

“To the stars,” Tina whispered and pulled Newt back, through the gap in the car. She was lucky that he was so skinny. Pulling him in, until she was laying on the back seat of the leather interior, with Newt lying slightly on top of her, eyes fixed on her as he realised what they were doing in that moment. Tina took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger as her breath got a little slower and she looked straight into Newt’s eyes.

“Put your hands on me Newt,” she whispered and sure enough Newt obliged, hands fully exploring Tina’s body and hers returning the favour. Her hands tangling in his hair, lips locked together as they let the whole world fall away. Letting it be just them, in the very first time that Tina had allowed herself to get so intimate with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is as much as you're getting from the sex scene because I can't write that sort of thing.


	7. It Doesn't Make Any Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceberg hits

Tina and Newt managed to escape from the car without being seen, holding hands, and just laughing as they made their way back up onto the deck of the ship. Tina couldn’t stop herself from laughing, as Newt practically spun her around him, his own face lit up with laughter.

“Did you see those guys’ faces?” Newt laughed softly and grinned, pulling Tina close to him once again and she smiled up at him.

“When the ship docks, I’m getting off with you,” she told him, bringing her hands up to his cheeks, gently caressing them as Newt just looked straight into her eyes lovingly. It was unexpected for her to say but, he felt more in love with her than he had ever done in that moment.

“Tina, that’s crazy,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers as he held her closer, not wanting to let go for even a second.

“I know. It doesn’t make any sense at all,” Tina agreed and laughed again just once. “It’s why I trust it,” she whispered and leant up to kiss Newt again. He willingly obliged and returned the kiss, getting her as close as possible to him, she let her eyes close and leaned into him, feeling nothing but complete bliss. Not even the cold air had bothered her.

The two were so lost in the moment, lips locked together that they hadn’t heard the warning bell sounding. It was only when the huge ice-berg was right next to the boat as it turned that they pulled away and clapped their eyes on the monstrous berg in fear.

“Get back,” Newt warned and tugged Tina back as the ship collided with Ice-Berg and the ship slowly came to a stop while the crewmen were all taking things to a halt. Tina thought nothing of it, yes, the collision had looked bad but, this ship was unsinkable, wasn’t it? They both looked towards each other, panic in their eyes before Tina took Newt’s hand and dragged him up to the First-Class deck past some of the ships staff.

Newt frowned slightly when he heard what the staff were talking about. What he heard wasn’t very good, he looked towards Tina with some panic again and she looked just as scared. What the shipmen said about the collision and having to stop the ship had scared her a little.

“This is bad…” Newt observed and ran a hand through his hair.

“We have to tell Queenie and Percival,” Tina mentioned and dragged Newt off and back to the First-Class halls. She was nervous yes, no idea what their reactions would be when they saw her and Newt together. Still, that was something that she could put to one side for now. They had to know about the ice berg and Tina knew that telling them would be better than them finding out later when it might be too late.

As they walked down the hall and towards the room that they had been in not so long ago when Newt had drawn Tina, their eyes clapped on Abernathy who kept a stoic face, giving no clues as to if he had given away that they were together to anyone or not.

“We’ve been looking for you Miss. Goldstein,” he told her with a slight nod, letting her and Newt pass him, and slipping the diamond necklace into Newt’s jacket pocket under the orders of Graves. It was a way to get him away from Tina at least.

The couple entered the room and looked towards Graves who stood in the centre of the room, turning when he heard them both enter.

“Something terrible has happened,” Tina mentioned first and looked straight at Graves, hand still interlaced with Newt’s.

“Yes, it has,” Graves nodded and shot a quick glare over towards Newt. “I’ve been robbed. And now that one thing has been returned to me. I have a pretty good idea of where I might find the other,” he spoke and looked straight towards the Master of Arms who had joined them.  “Check him,” he nodded towards Newt who let out a sigh, unaware of the necklace that had been planted in his pocket.

“This is ridiculous!” Newt barked, hand wrenched away from Tina as he was stripped of the jacket and patted down by Abernathy as the Master of Arms searched inside the jacket.

“Is this what you’re looking for sir?” he asked Graves holding up the diamond necklace, Newt’s eyes widening slightly and Tina looking over to him in some disbelief. She knew in the back of her mind that this can’t have happened. She knew that he wouldn’t steal from her.

“This is bullshit! They put it in my pocket Tina!” he defended and looked towards her.

“This isn’t even your jacket, though is it?” Abernathy piped up. “Says here, says here Property of a Mister G. Grindelwald,” he looked towards Newt waiting for an explanation.

“Okay I borrowed it, I was going to give it back,” he admitted to the jacket.

“Oh, we have an honest thief here,” Graves laughed slightly and didn’t notice that Tina had been looking between all the men, eyes full of confusion and disbelief as they all spoke. She couldn’t really believe what she was hearing, no idea exactly who to believe. Her heart was with Newt though and she stepped towards her fiancé.

“He couldn’t have stolen the necklace. He was with me for the whole time,” Tina pointed out, trying to save Newt’s skin.

“Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on,” Graves gave her a look as if to say that he had found the sketch that Newt had done. That he was disapproving and that this was his little way of revenge.

“No! I didn’t do it,” Newt called out while the Master of Arms was starting to drag him away. “Tina, I didn’t do it! You know that I didn’t do it! Tina please!” he begged while being dragged off, still calling out to Tina who just stood there in disbelief and stayed silent. She froze to her spot and watched everyone else leave the room until it was just her and Graves.

 

The Master of Arms took Newt down below deck, followed closely by Abernathy who just seemed to like to get his nose in with everything. Handcuffing Newt to one of the pipes, he looked towards Abernathy who produced a gun from his jacket.

“I’ll watch him sir,” Abernathy told him and handed him a note and sat down, eyes fixed on Newt while the Master of Arms left him.


	8. Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina finds Newt and helps him escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I wanted to end this chapter, so much happens in one go

Tina hadn’t said a word since everyone else left. She stood, heartbroken from everything that had just happened. Graves turned to face her, a fire in his eyes as he took a step closer to the woman, tears in her eyes.

“She is a little slut, isn’t she?” he growled and with a quick motion, slapped her. Tina didn’t cry out though, her head now turned away from him, a red mark starting to form on her face from where Graves had struck. She remained silent though, getting Graves angrier with her and grabbing her roughly by the shoulders.

“Look at me you little-,” he was interrupted though by one of the stewards knocking and coming into the room.

“So, sorry, please put your lifebelts on and come up to the top deck,” the steward told them both, unaware of what had just happened between them.

“Can’t you see that we’re busy?” Graves shook his head slightly.

“Captains orders Mr. Graves, now please. Dress warmly, it’s cold out there,” he informed and handed a lifebelt to Tina who was standing in silence, looking towards the floor, and now clutching onto a lifebelt for dear life.

 

The First-Class passengers grew impatient on deck, and since there were no lifeboats ready, they all vacated inside to just wait around, none of them with any idea what was going on. Tina kept her eyes out and found one of the men in charge of the ship, catching him by the arm.

“Sir, I saw the iceberg and I can see it in your eyes,” she spoke with a slight urgency. “Tell me the truth. What’s going to happen?”

“The ship will sink,” he confessed to her, Tina raising a shaky hand over her mouth in shock. “In an hour or so,” he looked down. “Please, get yourself to a lifeboat and tell only those who you must,” he told Tina and left without another word.

She looked away slightly and once the lifeboats were ready, she was escorted out with Queenie by Graves and didn’t say another word. She looked around as the shipmen were calling out for women and children only, her and Queenie being pushed mostly to the front along with Piquery.

“Will the seats be sorted according to class?” Queenie asked looking around at everyone as they all moved closer to one of the lifeboats. “I hope that they ain’t too crowded,” she mentioned and Tina shot her a look of slight disbelief.

“Shut up Queenie!” she snapped. “Don’t you understand? The ships sinking and there aren’t enough lifeboats! Not enough by half,” she urged, hoping that she could get her sister to actually understand all of this. “Half of the people on this ship are going to die.”

“Not the better half,” Graves muttered under his breath but, was heard by Tina who turned and shot him a look that could kill.

“You unimaginable bastard,” she stated simply and earned just a look from him in return as the other women were all being put onto the lifeboat, Piquery first and then Queenie before they reached out for Tina.

“Come on Tina, your turn darling,” Piquery spoke and Tina just stood there, staring at them both, her heart pounding, and her mind racing. Newt was going to die if she just left. He was going to die alone and there was nothing that she could do about it if she just got onto a lifeboat.

“Get on the boat Tina,” Queenie urged her sister and watched as Tina just took a few steps back and went to run before she was grabbed by Graves.

“Where do you think, you’re going?” he accused her. “You’re going back to him?” he raised an eyebrow meaning Newt as Tina struggled in his grip. “You want to run off and be his whore?”

“I’d rather be his whore than your wife!” Tina answered and made to leave before he pulled her back once again. She didn’t think twice and with some urgency and remembering what Newt had taught her, she spat straight into the man’s face and took off.

 

Abernathy had been sat, ignoring Newt for most of the time before he looked up and stretched.

“I do believe that this ship may sink,” he spoke to Newt and started walking over to the Englishman who was still handcuffed. The man wasn’t intimidating at all and Newt just stared at him with a slight eyebrow raise. “Consider this a parting gift from Mr. Graves,” he added and punched Newt straight in the stomach before leaving. Newt winced a little and watched the other man leave with a slight sigh. He knew that he was going to need some help soon and started banging the handcuffs against the pipe calling out for help. Until the water started filling in from the crack of the door and he went into a slight panic.

 

Tina ran through the First-Class area and found the man she had spoken to earlier when she had learnt that ship was going to sink.

“Miss. Goldstein what are you doing? You should be at a lifeboat,” he told her with a slight sigh.

“Sir, where would the Master of Arms take someone under arrest?” she urged and looked straight up to the man who simply shook his head, not wanting to tell Tina anything and wanting her to get straight to a lifeboat to save herself. “Please sir, if you don’t tell me then I’ll just go looking for myself and it might be too late then,” she informed him and managed to get an explanation from him in the end.

“Thank you,” Tina gave a smile and ran off, heading straight to the elevator with the man working it almost not letting her in, trying to just make her go back.

“Please Miss, I can’t take you anywhere,” he spoke with a slight urgency, trying to push her away.

“I am sick of people telling me what I can or cannot do!” Tina shouted. “Now take me down right now!” she yelled and pushed herself into the elevator. The man, slightly scared and taken aback by what Tina’s sudden outburst just nodded and took her down to the lower levels. That was until water started filling the elevator and the man made a move to go back up.

“No! Don’t you dare,” Tina shouted and opened the elevator door, storming out and looking up as the man did in fact go back up. She could do this without him she was sure.

She started walking through the knee deep, freezing water calling out for Newt in desperation, checking every single door for any sign of the man. She stopped for a second though when she heard his voice calling out her name, determination filling her and wading through the water to get to him. She eventually found where they were holding Newt, and she felt herself well up slightly at the sight of him, coming over and placing a kiss to his lips.

“Tina, you’ve got to find a key. A little silver one,” he told her and nodded down towards the handcuffs. Tina nodded in return, moving over to a key holder by the door and shaking her head slightly.

“These are all brass ones!” she panicked and Newt looked around for any sign of where the key might be before looking down to a desk next to him.

“Check here Tina,” he offered and Tina nodded, pulling out the drawer and rooting through it as Newt kept his eyes fixed upon her. “Tina, how did you figure out that I didn’t steal it?” he asked her.

“I didn’t,” Tina answered, looking up to meet his eyes. “I just realised that I already knew,” she added and he couldn’t help but, smile at that. They just stood for a moment, staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Keep looking,” Newt urged, remembering that the water was still filling up and causing Tina to go back through all the drawers that she could find. She had no idea where it was though and let out a frustrated sigh when she couldn’t find the key.  “Okay, Tina you need to go and find help okay?”

Tina nodded, feeling herself tear up slightly and came over, kissing him once again before pulling back, hand gripping at his shirt.

“I’ll be back,” she whispered and left the room, calling out to an empty corridor to try and find out wherever it was that anyone was and if they could help her.

“I’ll just wait here,” Newt answered, joking ever so slightly, and attempted again to get out of the handcuffs as best that he could.

 

Tina wasn’t able to find anyone, now growing desperate as the water filled up. She looked towards the wall where an axe was hung up in case of emergency. This certainly called for it and Tina lifted the axe, making her way back to where she had left Newt, water rising at a considerable rate now.

Newt looked to her and then to the axe, he had to admit that it was off-putting and slightly scary to see Tina carrying an axe instead of being with someone else that could have a key. She came over, axe held high and he shook his head.

“Wait, wait. Tina. Hold your hands more apart,” he instructed and she did so, ready to take a swing. Newt clamped his eyes shut as Tina took the swing and managed to slice the handcuffs right in half and setting Newt free. He opened his eyes and looked towards her, Tina dropping the axe and throwing her arms around him, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss.

“Let’s go,” Newt grabbed her hand and they both made their way out finding their way up to a stairwell full of people shouting and pleading to be let through. Newt looked up and spied Felix with a slight smile.

“Felix!” he called out and the other man came down and sighed a little. “What’s going on?”

“Bastards won’t let us through,” Felix answered and ran a hand through his hair. Newt looked around and spied a bench, looking towards Felix.

“Help me with this,” Newt asked him and together, he Felix and some of the other men around pulled up the bench, fully intending to ram down the gate while Tina desperately got people to move out of the way. The men managed to get down the gate and threw the bench to the side, people piling through and Newt grabbed Tina’s hand pulling her through and back up to the top deck.

They both looked around in panic when they saw that most of the boats were all gone. Tina let out a slight panicked noise and Newt just dragged her over to where he had spotted a boat, Tina watching as they were still only putting women onto the boats.

“I’m not getting on without you,” Tina mentioned and looked straight up to Newt, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

“You have to Tina. Please, get on the boat,” Newt urged and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, get on the boat Tina!” a voice sounded from beside them and they both looked over to see that Graves had joined them. “Look at you,” he shook his head and took off his jacket, puling it around Tina. “You look a fright.”

“I’m still not getting on without you,” Tina answered, eyes fixed on Newt.

“I have a deal with a man on the other side of the ship. Me and Newt can get on there,” Graves lied, and looked down to Tina whose eyes moved from him and then back to Newt once again.

“See, I’ve got my own boat to catch,” Newt assured him and offered her a smile. “I’m a survivor. I’ll be alright,” he assured her softly and let go of her hand, Tina being steered back and climbed into the boat, all while staring at Newt, a slight sadness in her eyes.

As the boat lowered, Newt looked down towards Tina who was still staring at him. Tears staining her cheeks as Newt just watched her.

“You’re a good liar,” Graves observed, not looking at Newt.

“Almost as good as you,” Newt answered. “There’s no deal is there?” he muttered softly.

“There is. Not that you’ll benefit anything from it,” Graves answered and then looked towards Newt once again. “I always win Newt. Remember that.”

Newt looked to Graves for a second before turning his gaze back to Tina who was still looking up at him. That was until Tina, looked down for a second and knowing that it was now or never. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t leave Newt, and she couldn’t stay by herself. With a swallow, Tina jumped and clung onto the walls of the ship, pulling herself back up onto it, Newt panicking slightly when he saw what she was doing.

“Tina!” he called out and ran off, intending on finding her, with Tina running as well and meeting him in the middle in the First-Class Hall just at the bottom of the stairs where she had met him during his dinner in the First-Class area.

Newt threw his arms around her and kissed her desperately, tears starting to form as he looked down at her.

“You’re so stupid Tina! You’re so stupid, why’d you do that?” he looked down at her in disbelief and shook his head, pulling back to look down at Tina who was crying and laughing at the same time, clinging onto the front of his shirt.

“You jump, I jump, right?” she grinned up at him and he couldn’t help but, smile back. This wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny woman was everything that he could have ever asked for and she just gave up her chance to live to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there. Almost to the heartbreaking finale.


	9. This Is Where We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt try to survive and end up in the water

Newt was gripping onto Tina, staring down at her with a smile on his face. They were soon brought out of their embrace though, when Newt looked up noticed Graves, drunk on rage and brandy pointing a gun at them both.

“Tina go!” Newt urged, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of harm’s way as Graves took the shot, narrowly missing them. Newt dragged Tina along and as Graves chased after them, taking more shots before he had run out. Newt pulling Tina with him further down below deck once again. Anything to get away from her deranged ex-fiancé.

Graves watched them go and threw the gun down when the bullets had run out, Abernathy just behind him. He let out a low laugh and shook his head slightly.

“What on Earth could be so funny sir?” Abernathy asked with an eyebrow raise, not knowing quite what had gotten into the man who had seemed to be mad with laughter.

“I put the diamond in the coat,” Graves commented and looked to Abernathy who had a blank expression upon his face. “I put the coat on her!” he pointed towards where Tina and Newt had just run off again. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing past the other man. He hadn’t meant to let the diamond go. Once the boat would have sunk, Graves would have nothing. His money would be gone, his safe at the bottom of the Atlantic and now the diamond with Tina.

 

Newt pulled Tina along until he figured that they might be safe. Away from Graves. Away from Abernathy. They found themselves in a corridor and looked to each other, hearing water rushing from somewhere.

“This way,” Newt urged and pulled her along into another corridor as the water burst through. “Go Tina! Run!” he pushed her forward into a run as the water raced towards them, she ran forward and they both reached a locked gate. Newt rattled against the gate calling out for help, for anyone to come and save them. Let them out as the water filled up. When they had thought that they were doomed, a man walked past them and went to hurry up the stairs.

“No wait! Please, help us!” Newt called out to the man who stopped in his tracks. He hesitated slightly before turning back and fumbling with the keys as the ice water flowed through, making it harder and harder for him to get the key. And then the key slipped and he looked to Newt and Tina in a slight panic.

“I dropped the key I’m sorry,” he told them and hurried back up the stairs.

“No! Come back!” Tina called out and looked to Newt panicked as he didn’t think twice and dived down, grabbing the keys from the floor, trying every key that he could, shaking hands before he managed to get open the gate and pulled Tina along, hurrying up the stairs and hoping that they weren’t too late.

They ran through and Tina stopped for a second when the man who had helped her before was stood staring at the clock upon a mantelpiece.

“Sir? Wont you even make a try for it?” she asked him, stepping forward while Newt just watched them.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t build you a stronger ship young Tina,” he let out a sigh. “Good luck to you,” he told her and handed her the lifebelt that he had abandoned.

“And to you,” Tina hugged him briefly before looking towards Newt and let him pull her away back up onto the main deck, where the lifeboats had all been sent off, and the remaining people all looked around, a string quartet playing softly amongst the panic.

“Come on Tina,” he pulled her along. “We have to stay on the ship for as long as we can,” he urged and took her right up to the stern of the ship. Somewhere that hadn’t gone up yet. Where they had first met.

Tina looked around in a panic at everyone else, holding onto Newt and biting down on her lip. She hated seeing all this panic. Hated that there were people on this boat that were sure to die. Maybe even her and Newt were going to be part of that but, she was glad that her last moments might be with him. She let Newt help her climb over to hand onto the rails again, Newt positing himself just behind her as the boat tilted upwards, horizontal instead of vertical. All around them Tina heard people, heard a man praying, heard a mother consoling her child and she couldn’t take it. She turned her head up to Newt and realised that this was where they had first met.

“Newt! This is where we first met!” she offered a slight smile and he kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him as the boat lowered and lowered, further down into the chasm of waves and ice.

“Okay, Tina. It’s going to hit like knives okay? Keep hold of my hand and take a deep breath when I say,” he instructed and earned a nod from Tina, whose eyes were fixed on the water, heart pounding against her chest.

“Now!” Newt called out just before they hit the water, Tina taking a breath and gripping onto Newt’s hand as the ship brought them boat under the ice-cold water, chilling Tina right to the bone as she kicked upwards, hoping that Newt was beside her. Hoping that Newt was beside her at least. When she got her head above water, she called out for him, looking around frantically for any sign of the man. She panicked slightly and looked around before she heard Newt’s voice and then saw him coming over to her, taking her hand and pulled her over, trying to find anywhere that they could seek refuge. Somewhere that they could get out of the water.

“Over here Tina!” he pulled her over to where a door was floating nearby and helped her up, Newt himself attempting to climb up himself but, only failing to do so. Instead he let Tina up, and remained in the water himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's coming next


	10. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. You all know what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a short fic but, I enjoyed writing it and I was more focused on Newtinas relationship than I was with Graves and Queenie etc...

All that Tina could hear around her were people calling out to get the boats back, whistles, water splashing and the sound of her own shallow breathing. Her eyes found Newt’s, and she observed his shivering, wet curls clinging to his head and she hated seeing him like this.

“It’ll just take a few moments to get the boats back,” Newt told her, gripping onto her hand for dear life, his voice shaking as he spoke due to the sheer coldness of the water.

“I love you Newt…” Tina whispered softly, fully preparing for this to be the end. Thinking that they were both going to die here, and at least if they did end up dying then she would be with the one person who she loved. Newt however, kept his eyes fixed on her and shook his head.

“Don’t you say that Tina. Don’t you dare say your goodbyes. This isn’t how it ends,” he told her. “Trust me. You are going to live Tina. You’re going to go on and get married. You’ll have lots of babies and then you’re going to die an old lady, warm in her bed,” he spoke and Tina couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was just the water from the ocean. “Promise me that Tina. Promise me that’s going to happen and never let go of that promise,” he whispered.

“I promise Newt. I’ll never let go but, you’re going to be with me,” she choked out between sobs. “You’ll be with me Newt. It’s you that I’m going to marry. You’re going to be the one who I’m with when I die.”

“Hey, shh. I’ll be with you Tina. I’ll be with you even if you can’t see me,” he told her. “I’ll be there Tina. If not physically then I’ll be with you in your heart yeah? You’re not going to forget little old me anytime soon.”

“I don’t think I can live without you Newt. I can’t live on memories. I’m not that strong,” she sighed shakily, letting some tears fall at the sheer thought of losing him. “I’m sorry. Please Newt, you’ll be okay. We’re together. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You might need to be strong Tina. I know that you’re strong. You’re so beautiful and intelligent. There’ll be more like me. Someone will come along and whisk you away. You’ll get all the love that you deserve and more.”

“I don’t want that Newt! I want you,” she squeezed his hand tighter, willing him to go on living as everyone around them started getting quiet. The shouts coming to a silence, even Newt could barely speak anymore, his lips slightly blue and ice forming in his hair.

“I’m sorry Tina,” he whispered and attempted a weak smile in her direction. “You were the best adventure that I ever had though. Remember that? And hey, you’ll go on to do great things. You’ll go down to that pier like I said. Whoever you marry is going to be the luckiest man in the world,” he managed, eyes slowly closing. “Can you sing to me?”

Tina nodded at his question, holding onto his hand. It took a few moments for her to even think of anything that she could sing. Most of what she knew was all hymns from when Queenie had forced her to go to church. Queenie. Tina had been so rude to her before, and she really ought to seek her out and apologise. That could wait though. For now, she was focused on Newt. The song came out in barely a whisper, moving slightly so that she could look up at the night sky. There was something oddly beautiful about staring up at the stars. Even if she was waiting practically on Death’s Doorstep.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been singing for, when she heard voices from a distance. Lifting her head and looking over, she saw torches and realised that it was one of the lifeboats. It had come back, and a smile pulled at her lips before she shook Newt’s hand.

“Newt! Newt, wake up! There’s a boat,” she spoke, voice still weak. When she got no reply, she shook him a little harder, telling herself that he was asleep. He wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead. “Newt!” she urged further, tears brimming her eyes when the realisation was sinking in. Hearing the voices getting further and further away, Tina panicked and looked towards the light.

“No, come back,” she let out weakly, not strong enough for them to hear. “Come back, please…” she repeated but, was overtaken with sobs. “Newt…” she placed a kiss to his hand softly, knowing that she was going to have to leave him behind. Knowing that she had to do this without him. “I’ll never let go Newt, I promise,” she whispered and slowly let his hand slip out of hers, watching his pale, lifeless body sink down without a lifebelt. The last time that she ever saw him.

Using as much strength as she had left, Tina rolled off the door keeping her afloat into the ice water with a splash and swam over to a man who had been using a whistle before. Of course, now, he was just a body but, Tina had to this. She had made a promise to Newt. With no hesitation, Tina took the whistle and started blowing it as loud as she could before seeing the lights turn, coming closer and closer to her. It was a different kind of light that she had gone to.  It wasn’t the light that would welcome her to death but, rather the light offering her a second chance of life. She was pulled up onto the lifeboat and given a blanket, the other survivors on the boat just looking towards her without saying a word.

 

They waited for what felt like hours before another ship came to take them all. Tina not having been on a lifeboat with the First-Class passengers was simply regarded as a Third-Class member and taken to that deck. She sat, blanket still wrapped around her with tear stained cheeks looking out to the distance and made no contact with anyone. Hearing footsteps she looked around and noticed that Graves was on the ship also. Looking for her no doubt, but didn’t see her from where the blanket hid her. A good thing, she knew. It was the last time that she ever saw him and she didn’t care much for what happened to him after that.

The journey didn’t take long, and Tina stayed up on deck for the most part, looking up towards the Statue of Liberty when it came into view. A symbol of hope for most, a symbol of freedom, maybe she could do this. Maybe she could go on and be strong. If not for herself then she was going to do it for Newt’s sake.

“Can I take your name please Miss?” a voice sounded from beside her, causing Tina to avert her gaze from the statue, towards the man with a clipboard and pen, waiting patiently for Tina to give her name.

“Scamander,” she stated softly. If she couldn’t marry Newt, then she would take his last name and start fresh in New York. “Tina Scamander,” she confirmed and offered a weak smile before returning her gaze to New York.

She married later in life, went on many adventures, and never did forget about Newt. Although she never told anyone about him. Not even the man that she later married. The one thing that she regretted was that she didn’t have a picture of him. He only existed within her memory, and she was grateful for the fact that Newt Scamander saved her in every way that a girl could be saved. He taught her what real love was and showed her how to really live her life. Taught her how to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Nat, Soph and Nikki for putting up with me sending a link every time I posted a chapter. And I'm sorry for killing Newt guys. He'll survive in the next one don't you worry.   
> :) 
> 
> Leave your comments, kudos and suggestions below. Thank you


End file.
